Stood Up
by Glitter Stars
Summary: This is a fanfic for the movie Buffy The Vampire Slayer, not the tv show


Where was he? Where the hell was he?! _Okay Pike_, Buffy thought to herself, _the moment you get here I'm staking your inconsiderate ass, forget the bloodsuckers_! It was almost nine o'clock.

Pike was meant to have been meeting Buffy at eight. He'd promised he'd be there, promised he'd make up for his erratic behaviour, he'd promised he wouldn't keep her waiting, not like last time and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. But Pike was always full of promises and this time he'd broken one too many.

Buffy looked down at her empty glass. 'Can I get you another one?' The bartender asked. Buffy sighed. Should she wait a little longer? What did she have to lose, she asked herself. _I'll tell you what_, a little voice in the back of her head whispered, _your self respect, your dignity. You're the chosen one for Gods sake! What are you doing waiting around for a loser like Pike?_

Buffy knew the answer to that immediately. For the past five months she and Pike had been travelling across the country on his motorbike, ridding town after town of pointy toothed bad guys. They had grown close. He was her slaying buddy, her right hand man. He was her best friend. More importantly than any of that, he was _very _cute.

'Miss?' the bartender repeated. 'Would you like another one?'

'Sure, why not?' she replied with a shrug.

'I've not seen you around her before. This town is pretty small, I know most people.'

'Lucky you,' she said sarcastically. Buffy wasn't really in the mood for chit chat with the locals.

The bartender smiled, un-offended by her lack of friendliness. Most girls Buffy's age would have loved to have had the chance to talk to this guy. To put it bluntly, he was hot. But Buffy hadn't noticed. She didn't notice much these days, unless of course it hung around in graveyards and had the inclination to drink the blood of innocent people.

The bartender set another drink down in front of Buffy. 'I'm Adam,' he said extending his hand to her.

'I'm not interested,' Buffy replied picking up her glass. Adam drew his hand back.

'So are you just visiting?' he asked.

Buffy scowled at him. 'I think your boss pays you to serve drinks, not to interrogate people.'

Adam laughed, 'Woah, sounds like someones got something to hide.'

'You better not be laughing at me,' Buffy warned. She was not in the mood to make merry with this guy. The smile slowly disappeared from Adams face when he realised she wasn't joking. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Sorry.'

Buffy picked up her drink and started to walk over to a nearby table, but halfway their a familiar pain flamed through her stomach, forcing her to double over involunterily .

'Hey, are you okay?' Adam asked worriedly. Buffy straightened up and took a breath. Stomach cramps that came on suddenly like that meant only one thing. There was a vamp nearby.

'Do you want me to get some help?' Adam asked, his voiced filled with concern. She walked back to the bar and set her drink down.

'No,' she replied 'I'll be fine.'

Focussing hard she scanned the bar for bloodsuckers. It was pretty empty. At one table there was a loved up couple chatting quietly, at the other end of the bar there was a man staring sorrowfully into his beer, over in the corner there was another man building a house of cards all by himself.

Buffy looked over at the last couple, a pretty woman in her early twenties and a good looking guy who couldn't be much older. They had obviously just met, and he was laying on the charm for all it was worth. Bingo.

Right on cue the guy stood up, motioning for his companion to do the same. She linked her arm through his and the couple headed for the door.

'See you later Adam!' The girl called over to the bar.

'Bye Wendy!' Adam called back.

Buffy hung back for a second, not wanting the vamp to realise he had a slayer on his trail. Buffy downed her drink, then followed. Outside the bar she heard a scream. Show time. She ran over to the ally from which the scream had come from. There at the end of the ally was the vamp, pinning Wendy up against the wall.

Buffy crouched down and whipped a wooden stake out of her cowboy boot. 'Hey!' she yelled. The vampire turned to face her, fangs already fully extended. Adrenaline pumping, Buffy somersaulted forward landing a heavy blow to the bad guys chest and sending him stumbling backwards. Wendy watched in stunned silence.

Buffy leapt on the vamp, knocking him to the floor. 'It's been nice knowing you,' she said sweetly before plunging the stake into his chest. 'Well that was easy.'

Dusting herself down, Buffy got to her feet.

Wendy's eyes were wide with terror. 'Who are you?' she asked in awe.

'Me?' Buffy replied, placing the stake back in her boot. 'I'm just a girl who got stood up by her boyfriend.'


End file.
